


Killjoy — Alice Cullen

by nikkisreed



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Developing Friendships, F/F, Redemption, Revenge, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkisreed/pseuds/nikkisreed
Summary: "innocence died screaming, honey, ask me I should know."Joy Davis never wanted to be a vampire. Changed right at the beginning of her adult life, all she wanted was revenge. The task was simple, find who was responsible for the newborn epidemic in Seattle and report back to her mysterious contact, or lose her freedom. But Joy had no idea she would come face to face with the one responsible for robbing her of her humanity all those years ago.Alice Cullen was waiting. Waiting for forgiveness, waiting for Victoria, waiting for her future. Then, Joy stepped right in the middle of her afterlife, and suddenly, that blurry vision of hers started to become crystal clear.oc x alice cullena joy davis story
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. birth day, death day

ON JUNE 8TH, 1979 JOY LEARRA DAVIS WAS BORN. It was the year of the Sony Walkman, Michael Jackson's Off The Wall Album, and gas was just eight six cents a gallon. The era of tube tops and denim overalls, flip top watches, and beaded handbags. Over the years, Joy spent each birthday with a homemade chocolate cake made by her beautiful mother, great music filling the air of the Davis household that always made her feet tap the hardwood floors, and a thousand and one pictures taken to fill album after album. It was tradition, and growing up Davis, Joy knew all about tradition.

But it's hard to follow tradition when scheduled to work a double shift.

"One more hour." Joy mutters while her recent customer walks away from the concession counter with a gleaming smile on their face. Coming to see a movie at ten o'clock at night seemed outrageous to her now given the year she's had.

The Megaplex was booming with business with the release of yet another action movie. Working at the theater wasn't bad, but it wasn't all that great either. Aside from the itchy uniforms and the constant standing, Joy couldn't even stomach popcorn anymore. After having to clean the gnarly popcorn machine, the desire was lost. The things she had seen.

Given that her shift was coming to an end, Joy decides to stock and count candy. Tracing her fingers over the likes of Twizzlers and Skittles, she is too focused to see the brown haired blop coming into her eye line.

"Happy Birthday!" A box of M&M's are shoved into Joy's face with a red bow on top. She looks up to meet a pair of blue eyes paired with a playful smirk.

"Kait, you got this from the stockroom, didn't you." It wasn't a question. Kaitlyn rolls her eyes, leaning against the counter. Not too close to the popcorn machine though, she'd learned that lesson the hard way. They all had.

"No, I bought it this time. On my break, I might add. This is the thanks I get?" Kaitlyn was always dramatic, but Joy loved that about her. When she started at the theater almost two years ago, Kaitlyn was the first person to show her the in and outs of the place. Joy takes the candy from her and places her free hand over her heart.

"My apologies, how can I ever repay you for such a thoughtful gift?"

"Nothing, just tell me we are still on for tomorrow? You, me, Rach, and Hally? You promised." And she had promised, she had every intention of going. A day where she could just be a normal teen for a day, gossip with her girls, get another tattoo. But the week had been horrid prior to her birthday, not to mention her responsibilities at home.

"I know, but Joss is sick with a fever. I can't leave her at home with Gram for another day. She won't survive." Joy declared.

"Joss will be fine."

"I know she will, I'm talking about Gram." Joy thought of the endless possibilities of disaster with those two troublemakers being out of her sight for another day. It wasn't pretty.

The two girls are interrupted by customers waiting to be greeted. It wasn't her dream job, but it was nice to have somewhat of a routine. Behind the counter, Joy was always on autopilot. Greet the customers, grab their items, cash them out, and wave goodbye. She'd only been working the counter for two months but anything was better than ushering. She hated ushering.

As the guests walked away, Kaitlyn's million dollar smile fell at an instant. Customer service does that to a person. " Okay, how about we come over and help you? Make it a fun day in with all the girls." Joy lend her friend a small smile, Kait meant well, and she always supported her. But she just didn't get it yet. This was something Joy had to do on her own, a choice she'd made a long time ago.

"I don't want you getting sick. Mark would kill me if he lost an employee due to illness. We're so busy as it is and it's only the beginning of June." The theater business was always crazy during the summer. Kids out of school with nothing else to do but sit in front of the screen and spend their parents money. Parents looking to escape the daily woes of parenting for a good hour or two. And most importantly, people desperate to get out of the hot hot sun and into the cool air. If tonight had taught her anything, it was that it was going to be a long summer.

Joy gave her watch a quick glance over. Fifteen minutes until her shift was up. She mindlessly plays with the leather band stitched with her name on it. Ever since the beginning of her family tree, each woman born was given the middle name Joy. As her grandmother loves to tell it, it was the way Davis women brought themselves good luck and fortune. Weirdly enough, Joy was the first Davis woman to have it as her first name.

"I'll make it up to you. Next week we can finally test drive those fake ID's we bought and be totally reckless. Deal?" Joy asks, holding her pinky out for Kait to grab with hers.

The theater walkies screech, startling both Kait and Joy out of their conversation. It's Mark asking Joy about her closing task. She turns the walkie down to help with the screeching, pressing the button to talk.

"I haven't been able to finish yet. Should be done soon." She readies herself to kneel down once again to finish her count, when Mark throws her a curveball.

"I've got it, Mark. I'll take care of it." Kaitlyn says, sending a wink to Joy. It wasn't long after that that Kaitlyn was shoving her out of the concession stand and to her locker. There was really no point in arguing with Kaitlyn. She was stubborn, she was a Virgo, and that was enough.

Joy grabs her belongings from her small spaced locker, her keys and her new red leather backpack with the her initials on it. It was a gift from her grandmother this year and boy did she love it already. Not only because she had been talking about it for a good few months, but it matched the majority of the clothes she owned as well as her ride. Red was Joy's favorite color.

Before closing her locker, Joy takes a look at the polaroids sticking to the inside of it. Pictures with Rachel, Kait, Hally, her grandmother, Joss, and one of her beautiful mother, Learra. It was on Joy's sixth birthday, that it also became her mother's death day.

She's in the parking lot now, clutching her keys as well as most recent paycheck as she makes her way to her mother's 1983 Plymouth Turismo. The air is humid, but that's to be expected of a Chicago summer. It's nights like these that Joy wishes she had cut all her hair off. It may already be up in a bun, but it's still hot as hell. She'll have to roll the windows down to survive the drive home.

It's crazy how a couple of blocks can turn a city into a complete ghost town, but lucky for her, Joy likes the smooth silence.

As she heads down Grover Road, Brandy and Monica's _That Boy Is Mine_ starts to play over the soft radio. Joss loves that song, she can't stop clapping her hands to the beat and swears she knows the words even though she can't quite say them yet. Joy couldn't help but smile at the thought, she couldn't wait to get home.

The car begins to slow down all of a sudden, as if cautioning itself before hitting any speed bumps. Joy looks at the dash as if to attempt to have some sort of idea of what was happening. She breathes a sigh of relief strangely enough. Not because the unfortunate situation brought her comfort but because it's an easy fix and won't cost her a fortune.

All she needs is gas.

The nearest gas station in the neighborhood was a good twenty minute walk if she hurried. Luckily she had cash on hand, a payphone just to the right, and a pocketknife in case she ran into any trouble. Joy Davis could hold her own.

She grabs her backpack and heads over to the payphone, dismissing the fact that the light was going in and out. Having had her change purse already in hand, Joy digs through the change, praying she can find just two quarters. She's a stickler for giving exact change every chance she gets, so finding two quarters all the way at the bottom of the little crochet pouch is a gift from God. Joy decides she believes in Him today at that very moment.

Joy slides the coins in, waiting for the weird sensation of hearing them clink in the machine to solidify the fact that they were good ones and not some rejects. She dials home without hesitation. This time she notices the flicker of the phone booth headlight. The phone rings, and rings, and rings.

And rings.

"Whoever the hell you are, you've picked the wrong house to crank call." She'd woken her up, and if she had the time to wallow in her guilt, Joy would have. She clears her throat before speaking.

"Gram, it's me. My car ran out of gas near the end of Grover Road. I just wanted to let you know so you wouldn't worry." Margaret Joy Davis always worried, having lost her only daughter so young, it wasn't something she could just turn off. Joy hated troubling her grandmother, and this situation wasn't making things any easier for the eldest Davis woman's heart.

A faint cry catches Joy's attention in the background and she knew that cry all too well. "I woke her up, great. Did Joss sleep at all today?" She knows she only has a little bit of time left before the line will disconnect but she has to ask, it's hard not to.

" _Josslyn_ is just fine. She's a Davis, she'll make it through. She's tough." Maragret hated referring to Josslyn as Joss like everyone else. She thought it was too close to the name Josh for her liking and insisted on calling the infant Josslyn, and sometimes Josslyn Joy, which drove the young mother crazy most days.

"I gotta go, Gram. I'll be home soon. Kiss Joss for me and tell her I love her. And I love you." The call ends before Maragret has a chance to say something back to her. Joy hangs up the phone and exits the phone booth quickly.

Somehow it's gotten hotter and it feels like she's been walking for forever and that the gas station she swore was up ahead never existed after all. Calm travels up and down her body like a nomad on an adventure. The twenty four hour sign is still beaming and Joy practically sprints to the inside. Her feet hurt but the feeling of triumph is too powerful for her to care.

She buys a jerrycan and pays for a full tank of gas. While checking out, she grabs beef jerky for the walk back, because it's been six hours since she's eaten anything. Happy fucking birthday.

The journey back to the car is a lot quicker than the first one. Maybe it's because she zoned out for most of it, thinking of her bed and how she couldn't wait to eat breakfast with Gram and give Joss a thousand and one kisses. Or the fact that she was just so tired that she wasn't counting the minutes anymore. And maybe, just maybe, it was a mixture of both.

The car's exactly where she left it, Thank God. For a God she didn't believe in an hour prior, He sure was coming through for her. Maybe she'd convince Gram to go to a church service next week or something. Better yet, just her and Joss. Gram wasn't down with organized religions.

The gas tank takes the last drop of the jerrycan while Joy nibbles on the last of her beef jerky. She had been experimenting with vegetarianism for a week now, but stress got the better of her and now she was elbows deep in meat. Oh, well. There would always be tomorrow.

Joy unlocks the trunk, raising the door open to find an appropriate place to lay the jerrycan. She tried her best to make room beyond Joss's stroller and their mommy and baby emergency bag she had so cleverly nicknamed The Shit and Spit Kit. Joy pulls the door down, locking it securely. Racing to the drivers side, she practically rips the door open to hop in. Being sure to check the backseat for any prowlers. Joy says a silent prayer as she turns the key and the familiar roar of the engine looms.

Turning off Grover, Joy takes in the little slice of suburbia. It's still her birthday and all she wishes is to get home and take a long shower before crashing. The Davis Girl is completely lost in her daydream that she almost forgets to brake when a human figure makes its appearance known in her headlights.

Joy hits the brakes just in time, causing the entirety of the car to jerk a little. She's shocked, confused, and elated that she didn't hit him. Thank God she didn't hit him.

It takes her a minute before she scrambles out of the car to ask the man if he's okay. It's hard to tell exactly in the dim light, but Joy is positive that his hair color is blonde. It's messy and wild, but that's not an issue. Messy hair is in, it's the nineties after all. Of course, he doesn't seem like the kind of guy who pays attention to the trends. In fact, he looks sick. Really really sick, he was too pale not to be.

_Thank God, she didn't hit him._

It's been what feels like forever and Joy knows that one of them must speak, so she decides that it should be her. It was crazy to think of the situation she was currently in. Just a moment ago, she was all over the place, but now she was feeling rather calm walking up to this total stranger.

"Are you alright?" She asks walking towards him. The man steps back, as if he's scared to get near her, scared that she could hurt him. Joy's heart sinks.

She extends her arms in front of her, holding them above her head. "I'm not going to hurt you." She takes one step forward, her black Chuck Taylor's creasing a little as she did so. She glances at her watch quickly to see the time, seventeen minutes till midnight.

As he backs away Joy swears she heard him choke out the words " _fight it._ " Once they were both a safe distance away, she relaxes her arms and they fall to her side. "I just want to help you!" Joy shoots at him, only to have him disappear into the night.

Joy collapses on the hood of her car, letting out a shaky breath as she gathers her thoughts. That was a close call, too close for her liking. She has half a mind to go after him, but she can't go searching into the night. She has her family to get back to.

She gives her car keys a squeeze and turns on her heel to get back into the car and drive on home.

It all happens so fast.

A pair of arms grab her shoulders holding her steady.

A pair of teeth clamp down on her neck, causing her legs to go limp for a moment.

A scream pierces the humid air, it's her scream. This can't be happening, this can't be happening...

She can feel it, she can feel her life cease to exist. And she can't do anything to stop it. This is it for her, this is the end.

As she starts to go, a woman's voice comes into focus. Her voice is sweet but firm. Even as she's falling, she can hear her so clearly. "Jasper, no. Stop. Control it."

He doesn't stop. The woman tries again.

_Falling, falling, falling._

"You're better than this. Think of Carlisle, think of me. You are stronger than your thirst."

_Falling... falling..._

Jasper unclamps on Joy's neck slowly and soon enough, four pairs of hands are laying her on the ground. His eyes wide with terror, completely devastated of what he's done. Blood still trickling down his chin.

"Alice...."

The woman, Alice, wipes off his chin and puts the handkerchief in her bag. She grabs his face with both hands. "It's okay, Jazz. It's okay." Jasper locks eyes with Joy, her eyes revved with fever, her body convulsing. It all burned, everything burned in side her. Joy was on fire and she couldn't escape it.

Alice speaks to him once again. "Go, Jasper. Go, now." pushing Jasper away from the dying girl in the street. Jaspers hand find his face once more, his eyes in agony.

"I'm so sorry." And then he was gone.

Alice kneels down to the Davis girl, it wouldn't be long now anyway. Her eyes full of emotion as Joy begins to go out of consciousness. She hates to leave her like this, but she can't risk it. Too much has happened here already. And if what she saw was true, their war is only going to get worse. She places a hand on Joy's cheek, muttering one last thing before it's all over. "Please forgive me." she begs as Joy closes her human eyes for the final time.

June 8th, 1979 became Joy Learra Davis' birthday.

And just like her mother, June 8th became Joy Learra Davis' death day.

Davis women weren't lucky after all, they were cursed.

> 


	2. birth day, death day

JOY DAVIS NEVER FORGOT A FACE. Throughout her human life, she had been known to spot an almost stranger out of a crowd. Remembering details most wouldn't be able to recall so easily. Her grandmother, Margaret Joy Davis, claimed that it was her superpower. Sometimes, Joy even referred to it as a blessing.

But, just like many others, this blessing was now her curse. You see the thing is, Joy wished she could forget one face in particular. The one face that haunts her every phantom breath, the face that, if sleep were an option, she was positive would appear in her every late night dream. The face, that took everything they didn't know she had away from her.

The face of a man, no, _vampire_ , named Jasper.

She can still see his golden untamed hair, a testament to whatever he had harboring inside, his pale skin that she now knows was too pale for a human. She remembers how her heart raced in her chest as he made his appearance into her headlights.

She remembers what it felt like to die.

_Ding_

A bell signaling the opening of a cafe door causes Joy to conciously remember not to crush the ceramic mug in her hand. She collects herself, taking another phantom breath in and slowly unclenching her grip. Something that has taken her a good decade to master without a messy clean up, was now instinct. After all this time, Joy Davis felt as though her humanity was finally making it's way back to her.

It was silly really,a vampire drinking coffee and sitting the corner of a whole in the wall cafe. It's not like she could taste the freshly brewed Brazilian blend, or the cranberry orange muffin the barista said was 'to die for' anyway. But she does it to feel like her old self again, to feel normal again. 

Joy circles the never ending ring of the coffee mug in front of her, counting every time she does a full lap. With her new found eyesight, she can see ever little crack and crevice the fragile thing holds. Over the years, Joy finds herself just staring at things that surround her, studying it's shape and smell and feel. Another trait she's had to relearn from mortals.

"Refill?" Asks the strawberry blonde barista, bubbling with personality. Her round face smiles genuinely as she ushers the coffeepot forward to further solidify her question. The young girls eyes bright, full of hope and promise, a feeling so foreign to the Davis vampire. All she felt was a numbness, an emotional Novocaine to her undead soul.

Joy inhales, making another concious decision to move her eyes back and forth so that the young blonde could convey the message that Joy was considering it. She places a finger in the corner of her right eye and rubs it, another natural human thing one does when deciding things. Her hazel contact doesn't shift as she looks at the eager barista once more. "Not quite yet, thank you..." Joy trails off, hoping that it will signal the barista to finish her sentence.

"Oh," the barista laughs, rolling her eyes as she bops herself on the head with her free hand. An act that Joy can't help but find adorable. "I'm Marisol!" She exclaims as her blush makes an unwanted appearance. Marisol, a beautiful name for an equally beautiful and vibrant young woman. Joy studies Marisol's face a little while longer, she can't put her finger on it, but somehow, someway, she reminds her of someone. Someone she feels she has forgotten.

Like clockwork, the feeling is fleeting again, and Joy adverts her eyes to a window to break the spell she's in. Any longer and she'd accidentally unleashed her power yet again on a unsuspecting party. She had to be careful.

She can feel the Marisol shrinking herself, afraid she had upset the Davis vampire. In the windows reflection, she can see Marisols head sink a little as she makes her way back to her station. But only after letting Joy know to holler if she needs anything. Joy makes a mental note to tip her good before leaving, because not only do humans tip their service workers, they also tip for any inconvenience they might have caused. At least, decent humans did anyway.

While staring out the cafe window, watching as each drop of ran hit the glass, Joy finds herself pulling down her shirt sleeve. Then, she adjusts her shirt collar making sure that the makeup she applied to her bite mark is carefully covered, like it always is. She knows she appears to be vain by those around her, but she can't help it. If she was going to play human, she had to look human in every way possible.

Fixing her hair, her manufactured hazel eyes lock in on the dainty initial on the inside of her right wrist. The letter "J". She traces it delicately, as if soft strokes will trigger something, anything about the reason behind it. Of the thousands of days she experienced as a human, Joy Davis couldn't remember this one. And she couldn't shake the feeling that it meant something to her.

Next, she begins to trace a circle around it, like the cup once before. In it's own way, it was an unintentional metaphor for her afterlife. In death, she could live forever. A bittersweet realization she'd only just start to pay attention to.

Another melody fills the air of the tight but reasonably sized cafe. This time a cellphone, hers. She's careful not to vamp grab it, taking her time to ensure she doesn't raise suspicions as she digs through her red leather backpack.

_Unknown Caller_

Having a cellphone, a smartphone no less, was a complete waste considering Joy really had no one to talk to. But the world was different that what she remembers, one where apps and selfies were taking over, and it wasn't even a bad thing. That's one bright side to the Shakespearean tragedy that was her afterlife, seeing the evolution.

It is on the fourth ring that she decides to answer it. The only way for her to know who's calling her, is to find out who it is on the other side. she brings it up to her ear, it's laughable considering how great her hearing is post change. In fact, she really wishes she couldn't hear the fight going on down the street between what she is quite positive to be a middle aged couple. It's awkward to listen to an individual recount the details of their affair, no matter what species you were. She holds the phone close to her left ear and says hello.

" _Mia Cara, Gioia_. How _lovely_ it is to hear your beautiful voice once again." Although impossible, Joy swears she can feel a chill run down her spine. Hearing the voice of someone she hoped she'd never encounter again alarms her. A voice so specific and haunting that it could only belong to one sadistic son of a bitch.

Joy gulps, making sure to respond perfectly to her not so anonymous caller. One wrong word and it could cost her freedom. "Aro," she coats his name in such a sticky sweet manner that it almost comes out disingenuous. Had he been right in front of her to see her face twist itself like a contortionist, it'd be a different story. "It's been such a long time, I didn't expect to be contacted so soon." It wasn't a lie.

A villainous laugh travels through the receiver. "Oh you know, I like to keep all those closest to me on their toes. Especially my special friends, like you, _dolcezza_."

Joy grabs her things and begins to walk out of the small cafe, not caring as much about the speed she's hitting. She lends a small nod and smile to Marisol at the counter before placing her free hand on the handle and exiting the cafe. Instantly, she backtracks her way inside, placing a five dollar tip in Marisols jar, before exiting for good this time.

Her feet carry her to an alley not to far from the small Alaskan cafe. Checking to see if any patrons were in the area before acknowledging Aro's twisted words. Steady and careful, she must be both steady and careful.

"I didn't know I left such a good impression on you, what an honor." She says as her back touches the brick wall. She leans backwards, allowing her legs some distance from her upper body. Panic filled every inch of her being as she awaited his reply. What could he possibly want with her after all this time?

"I do apologize for the impromptu call, darling. But it just couldn't wait, you see, I have a job for you." Aro declares, emphasizing on the word job. Whatever it was, Joy knew it wasn't good. When had Aro sent any of the council on things that were for the absolute good of his kind?

_Their_ kind. She swallows.

The answer was never.

"A job?" At least that part of the conversation is genuine, seeing as she was infectiously curious. Joy can't see it, but she can hear it in his voice as he begins to talk next. Whatever the job was, Aro was ecstatic over it, that she was sure of. And it makes her nervous, so much so that bile begins to slowly creep its way up. She fights it down quickly.

"The Volturi has caught wind of an outrageous influx of newborns in Washington State. Specifically, Seattle." She'd read the news articles analog and online, both prints referring to mysterious disappearances and 'grizzly murders'. Many locals had chucked it up to a rabid animal on the loose, but she knew better. After all, a monster can always spot the workings of another. Especially when cut from the same cloth.

"What can I do to help?" Another genuine ask, she's surprised at her sudden switch in narrative. If one thing was for sure, it was that as much as Joy hated being a vampire, she hated other vampires more. Especially ones that looked like _him_.

"I have a contact in a city about three hours from the action. They have information that we need to stop this... _heinous_ and reckless behavior. With your great power, you'll be able to give us exactly what we need to not only the townspeople, but our secret as well." She's convinced Aro is trying to sell her this assignment as best as he can, what proof had he given her that this wasn't all his doing in the first place?

Joy shifts her weight as she continues to listen to Aro's instructions. He gives her the address of her contact, making sure to confirm it with her so that she isn't lost and risk exposing their kind even further. He leaves her with one last jab before the line goes flat. " Oh my _Pardona Della Mente_ , how you will do great things."

_Perdona Della Mente_ , Mistress Of The Mind.

Before she can even stop herself, the contents of her stomach come pouring out of her. It's another familiar feeling, but this time of her afterlife. No matter how many coffees and muffins she consumes, or the amount of contacts she buys, or the amount of exercises she practices, she would never be human. Ever. This, what was currently happening to her, was just a symptom. A way to cling to a dream that would never come to be.

It isn't long before the wallowing stops and the numbness is back once again, only this time, they are accompanied by the euphoric emotion that is rage. Rage that was only ever reserved within her for the damned and the dead.

It takes her only until the very early evening before she is about a few miles away from the contact's location. It's way out into woods, which means her mystery contact sure loves their privacy. She takes it all in as she continues down the dirt road, making sure to focus on certain small details about her surroundings in case she needs to set up a rendezvous point of some sort. She'd never been to Forks before, and while there wasn't much going on for it in terms of the town, she was so taken by the greenery of it all. It was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. Seeing life bloom right before her, was a sight to behold.

She's almost there, not bothering to walk at a human level pace because the chance of being exposed has already been reduced, having checked when she stepped foot on the grounds. Her eyes can make out the architecture of she can only assume to be the contact's home, and from what can been see is far, it reminds her of her childhood.

As she nears the driveway she sees a brown haired woman with a heart shaped face exit a car, she's accompanied by a blonde haired man, his hair slick and kept. Something tells her that he's her contact. She readies herself to make the first move when the couple, topaz eyes and all, beat her to the punch.

"Can we help you?" asks the woman, her tone welcoming but direct. The blonde haired man by her side, his face matching her tone.

"Yes. My name is," Joy starts, until a familiar face makes their appearance known in the doorway of the modern mansion. Raven black short hair, topaz eyes, full lips, and the same look Joy could never ever forget even after all these years.

" _Alice_." Joy's eyes go big as the name escapes her lips in a hushed tone. The only other name besides Jasper comes to the surface of her mind. One that she swore for years was her saving grace, but only recently started to realize was nothing more than another Angel of Death. She can't register right away that the woman from her last night as a human was right in front of her. That she was the woman who also left her to die. But it is, and a myriad of emotions swarm around her like a murder of crows.

Murder.

_It couldn't be real._

"Joy," Alice says nervously, as if she could see how Joy could react, slowly trailing down the steps of the porch to reach her. "I can explain everything." She declares.

Murder.

There's a rustle in the trees as four other vampires make their presence known. Their angelic facesstanding out in a tone of greens and browns. All beautiful in their own way if you took the time to look at them, but Joy only focuses on one. The one.

_He_ was responsible for her life standing still.

_He_ was responsible for the goodbyes she never got to give.

_He_ was responsible for the lives she had taken.

_He_ was responsible for the monster that was her.

_He was the one_.

The one she's waited twenty one years to kill.

And just like before, it all happens so fast, but this time death is no match for her. Faces blur as she lunges forward at the man in front of her, clawing her way through all who dared to protect him from her ruin.

All she sees is red, and let it be known that red was always Joy's favorite color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is it that joy is forgetting?


	3. Chapter 3

KILL. That's the word that made itself right at home in Joy Davis' mind as she lunged forward at the wild haired vampire from her past. Not taking into account the obstacles in her way. First, a beautiful bombshell of a blonde comes at her from the side, But before she can made contact, Joy beats her to the punch, sending the blonde up against the evergreen trees in the background. Next, a burly and black haired vampire comes towards her, grabbing her waist and holding her steady. It's instinct, or muscle memory from her training, she's not entirely sure, but Joy immediately flips behind her opponent. She brings him to his knees with massive blows to his back. 

There's still one more left in her way to him, and for some odd reason, this vampire looked almost remorseful. Like he could possibly understand what she'd been through. What she'd done because of it. 

"You don't have to do this, Joy." The broody vampire said. He sounded so sure, as if Joy's immortal body had the capacity to stop. She almost felt sorry for his naivety. But there was no time for sympathy, only justice. 

"You don't know one fucking thing about me." Joy snarls as she attempts to lunge forward again. Suddenly, Joy's path was blocked by Alice. Her face unsure but determined as she blocked every punch and kick Joy threw at her. Joy goes to grab her shoulder as Alice takes that hand and flipping her onto her ass. 

Joy barely has time to recover before Alice is holding out her hand to help her up. "I'm sorry." Joy reluctantly takes her hand before landing on her feet. Realizing that she couldn't get possibly win this battle she decides to play nice. If she was going to win the war, she'd need to have a strategy. 

"I bet you are." Joy hisses as she makes her way over to the couple near the entry way. "I need to speak to whoever's in charge here. It's important." 

Joy doesn't take the steps into massive living room without an escape plan in place. She scans the modern home for exits and things she could use to defend herself in case her hands weren't enough. The coven positions themselves accordingly, almost surrounding her as if she's the actual threat. Sure, treat her like a monster when one has been living under their room for God knows how long. 

"Thank you for coming in to talk. We don't want any trouble." Says the slick haired vampire, whom Joy could only assume was the patriarch of the wicked family tree. She surveys the room once more as each of member of the family surrounded her. She couldn't trust any of them. She couldn't trust anyone. 

"Well it's too late for that. You brought trouble when invited a known murderer into your demented little vamp family!" Joy spews, darting her eyes at the golden haired vampire before her. For decades she's wanted to forget his face, forget that night, but she couldn't outrun her fate. She was a monster, and it was all she would ever be in this afterlife. Anything else wasn't an option. 

But she wouldn't dwell on the past, there was no place for her there. Only her present could promise things she never dreamed of. She had found her killer, justice was so close she could taste it. But her freedom, her freedom is what she was here for. 

Alice proceeds closer to Joy cautiously, causing Joy to shoot out her hand in resistance. She was no better than Jasper was. He may have killed her, but Alice let it happen. Alice left her there. Alice was an accomplice, not an angel. 

"No one here has a spotless past. But I assure you, we've not harmed a single innocent in decades. " Says the patriarch once again. His face stoic and sure. He absolutely believed that he was telling her the truth. And that infuriated Joy more than anything. How could he stand there and tell her what happened to her wasn't what it was? Joy balls her fists in fury, this was getting her nowhere. She needed to end him, now. Even if it meant taking the coven down with him.

"Joy, please don't. " Alice's eyes pleaded as they connected to Davis girl. There was something in her eyes that made Joy's undead heart feel something other than hatred for the pixie haired vampire. It was when she began to search her topaz eyes that she could see the bigger picture, see what was really going on in that moment.

"They don't know." Joy words hang in the air as she lets out a dark laugh, looking over at the coven once more. They had no idea what she was talking about because they didn't know. They'd never have known. Joy's death was Alice and Jasper's best kept secret. 

A secret that just waltzed right in and threatened to destroy their happy little existence.

"Would you like to do the honors, Alice? Or should I?" Beamed Joy, knowing she had the potential to ruin everything in mere minutes gave her such euphoria. She wanted them to beg and plead, like she had done for her life. She wanted revenge, and this was a step in the right direction. "What about you, Jasper? Do you want to be the one to tell them how you fucking left me on in the middle of the road to die after you attacked me?" 

"How do we know we can trust what this girl is telling us?" The remark comes from the blonde next to the teddy bear of a vampire. Her brows furrowed and strong. 

"She's not lying, Rosalie. I... I was there." Says Alice, her voice small and sad. 

The air was thick, so thick that had Joy and company not been immortal, it would make it extremely hard for them to breathe. They all collectively took turns stirring and shifting weight on their perfect bodies. But then, the woman with the heart shaped face turned to look at Jasper. Her eyes in disbelief as she made her way over to him. 

"Jasper, tell us what happened." The woman asks, her voice firm but welcoming. But Jasper takes too long to speak, and that doesn't sit right with the Davis girl one bit.

"Let me paint you a picture," Joy traces her fingers across the lovely white couch as she begins to trod over to the other side of the living room. "It's June 8th, 1998. One of the hottest nights in Chicago, and a young girl is getting off from work." She picks up the brown spotted vase on the end table, there's a small small crack in it's exterior. She sets it down gently.

"Her car runs out of gas, so she walks to the nearest gas station she can find. She makes it to her car, she gets about two streets down when she stops because a man has just walked into the middle of the road." Joy makes eyes as Jasper and if looks could kill, he'd have daggers through his chest easily. Her lip twitches as she recalls what happens next, the most painful part.

She knows there is more, that there are parts that she's not seeing, but no matter how hard she tries she can't get to them. She only knows the beginning and the ending. Only life and then eventually, death. " But it wasn't just some poor lost man, it was a trap. And your friend is the reason. And now it's happened again, and that I will not have." In an instant, Joy has made her way over to Jasper without warning. Her arm around his neck with her dominant hand behind his head. This is the moment she's been waiting for.

Her killer's life in her hands, finally. 

Joy notes the looks on each of the coven members faces as she holds tight to their beloved Jasper. At least those who loved Jasper would get to say goodbye before she ended his afterlife. Joy thinks about the one's she left behind, those who never got to see her again after that night. Her mind began to get foggy again, but killing him would make it all go away. She was sure of it. He was the missing piece to the puzzle, all she had to do was pull the trigger.

"You've always been the silent type, but I'm gonna need you to speak up now." Joy pulls his tousled hair a little to set up camp near his right ear. This was his chance, and he wouldn't get another. 

Finally, he speaks. "There's nothing I can say that would change what I've done." 

Alice moves closer to Joy again, her eyes looking at Jasper, pleading ever so softly to her friend. Joy almost felt bad for what she was about to do. No one should die at the hands of an audience. But she had no choice, she wasn't just doing it for her. Joy was doing this for all those missing kids in Seattle. This is was the reason she was sent here, to stop a killer.

"You think Jasper is the serial killer from Seattle." The bronze haired vampire says. She half wished she knew their names to address them properly, but the other half was too pissed to care about that also.

The bronze haired one makes his way over to Joy and Jasper and directly next to Alice. "My name is Edward Cullen, and trust me when I tell you that what Carlisle has told you is true. We have had nothing to do with those missing from Seattle. In fact, we're trying to find a way to stop it." 

That couldn't be right, Aro had sent her here for a reason. To take out the threat. If Jasper wasn't the one responsible than who was?

"Aro sent you here?" Edward asks, his eyes going wide. How did he know exactly what she was thinking yet again? Unless he was cursed with a gift too. 

Alice's eyes go blank shortly after, joy watches as her face begins to scrunch in terror. As Alice comes back to reality, Edwards face matches hers without hesitation. Something had just happened, she could feel it.

Their leader, Carlisle, speaks next. "Alice, what did you see?" Alice's eyes meet Joy once more as she says something Joy wasn't prepared to hear.

"I saw the Volturi, they were celebrating our family's demise alongside Joy. And then Aro.... he instructed Felix to kill her."

Joy doesn't notice how her grip on Jasper loosens as she hears the words come out of Alice. That couldn't have been the truth. Aro saw her as valuable. He sent her here for answers. Or had this been a set up all along?

"Joy, think about it. You are sent to find the person responsible for the disappearances, and you find my family. Aro can read thoughts, he knew you would suspect Jasper because of your past. Hoping you would kill him, and if he was lucky, that we'd kill you. This was never about Seattle, this was personal."

Joy shakes her head frantically. " No, you're wrong. Once I deliver the one responsible, I'll have my freedom." It was the truth, it had to be the truth.

"You know as well as the rest of us, that with Aro, you can truly never be free." 

Her head was spinning once again, she was so sure of why she found herself here. That finding and killing Jasper was some strange twist of fate. But it was all coming together now, Aro had a vendetta against the Cullens, using Joys past to do it. 

And Joy Davis was no one's fool.

"Alright, so how do you propose we take down that lying son of a bitch?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the chapter! - maya

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story on wattpad but wanted the chance for others to be able to read it if they wanted to. i go by the same user on there as i do here. i’m trying to get used to using tumblr but my user there is astrogirlswan.tumblr.com


End file.
